The dashboard handgun holster is in the field of holsters for a handgun. More specifically, the dashboard handgun holster is in the field of holsters for use in an automobile. The described handgun holster provides a safe and secure means for storing a handgun in an automobile while allowing the driver quick and easy access to the handgun. The dashboard handgun holster is preferable to storing a handgun on or under a seat because the handgun may shift and be unsafe or difficult to access. The dashboard handgun holster is preferable to storing a handgun in the glove compartment or console because it is easier to retrieve the handgun when needed. The handgun in the dashboard holster is not concealed but is not plainly visible which deters theft. The dashboard handgun holster described herein is also designed to fit snugly against the dashboard without sagging against the driver's legs in an unsafe manner or damaging the vehicle.